Batwing Suit
Suited for maneuverability over strength, David has expressed concerns about wearing it over piloting it. Version 2.0 The second Batwing Suit was worn by his successor, Lucas Fox, and built by Lucius Fox. This suit has a full faceplate, retractable cape, and "an interior skin that monitors vital signs and produces medical repair capabilities," such as hardening around the area of a broken arm to hold the bone in place and administering painkillers. This same suit also has an invisibility-like mechanism that operates through holographic sensors that give the illusion of what is behind the operator, though this gives a blurring effect when moving. Unlike the prior incarnation, this one does not have any form of actual flight, reliant upon the glider cape for maneuverability instead. This same version also has a specialized infrared sensor known as "Detective Vision" that allows the user to highlight targets inside a building from outside of it and out of visual range. The suit has the capability to project holograms into the left hand for others outside the suit to see. It also can flash the bat symbol on its chest extremely brightly to blind people in front of the user, whereas the light of the symbol turns off when the suit is inactive. The suit has the ability to be controlled to some degree with vocal commands to "System", such as calling for the suit to initiate a "brute force" hacking procedure on a code or calling pieces of the suit that have been torn off back to the user's body. This suit also has a port for a flash drive in the left forearm, allowing the user to, with a specialized drive and a blood sample from a crime scene, identify the blood's owner by way of a connection to the Gotham City Police Department crime database. Furthermore, it includes a hand-free communication system that can connect to the user's cell phone and can be activated, from calling others to applying caller ID to terminating a call, through voice commands. The suit appears to have enhanced strength, enough to pick up a wooden beam over the user's head in a burning building. After modifications by Lucas himself, it also has pores on the fingertips that can be used to expel gases, such as his custom sedative mist. Some additional features of this suit are "gyroscopic assist", a terrain map, "shock charges", a "kinetic patch", and "anti-personal plates". By the time Luke Fox joined Batman's team at the Belfry, he made several upgrades. The suit could be remotely attached in pieces, making wearing it in the field less essential. The suit could pinpoint and neutralize electrical signals on the fly, including disabling bioelectric fields used as defense by his opponents. It had a larger arsenal, including two hip-mounted, voice-activated ventilators to disperse smoke screens and a spray of nanobots that could cure a wide variety of ailments, though not without pain. By six years after its first use, the second Batwing Suit was heavily upgraded, including a full-body hologram interface and the ability to alter voice at will within the suit, allowing the user to take up multiple identities depending on the situation. | CurrentOwner = Lucas Fox | PreviousOwners = David Zavimbe | Notes = * As a costume, this armor has appeared in stories featuring the New Earth David Zavimbe, the Prime Earth David Zavimbe, and Lucas Fox. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:DC Animated Movie Universe Category:2011 Item Debuts Category:Technology Category:Battlesuits